l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Moto Akikazu
Moto Akikazu was a Unicorn Clan Shugenja, and a priest of the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang, the gaijin Lords of Death. Akikazu had somehow found Enlightenment. Test of Enlightenment Childhood In his childhood Akikazu was less martial than his siblings, and more scholarly by far. He loved poring over his family's historical records, and nothing had engrossed and outraged Akikazu more than reading of the fall of the Moto and the rise of the Black Guard. Soul of Darkness, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Training He had read many texts regarding the Shadowlands, even he went to Crab lands where he sought to understand his enemy, the Dark Moto, even if that enemy was no more. Death Priest Akikazu became a Moto Priest of Death, Moto Akikazu (Enemy of my Enemy flavor) and the Moto Tsusung's finest student. Soul of Darkness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Blood Hunt In 1166 Iuchi Katamari met Moto Chagatai, and told the Bloodspeakers had risen against the Empire and they would be forced to conduct a savage Blood Hunt to root out the sinister cult. The khan sent Moto Latomu with Akikazu to seek the Maho-tsukai were Isawa Sezaru guessed the cultists would strike, in the Way of Night, where the hidden ruin the Horiuchi family guarded there. In a valley near the Seikitsu Pass the Unicorn found bloodspeakers preparing a powerful ritual. The Unicorn army attacked them. Blood Hunt (Region 28 - Madrid, Spain) Seeking Answers At the end of 1167 Akikazu suffered from strange nightmares where he heard voices who demanded he search for something. Akikazu did not know what he was seeking, but Moto Tsusung explained to him that the Lords of Death wanted Akikazu to travel south. In 1168 Akikazu reached Crab lands and met Hida Kuon and Mirumoto Taishuu. Taishuu wanted to travel to the Shadowlands to become the Dragon Clan ambassador on the City of the Lost, but Kuon refused to grant permission. The Dragon offered to release Kaiu Sumata, a hostage with the Dragon, and to remain neutral in the Crab-Scorpion War. Ultimately, Kuon relented. Akikazu told Kuon that he could watch over Taishuu on the Shadowlands, and Kuon accepted that Akikazu would join Taishuu on his journey. Akikazu offered a full chest of jade in recognition of the honor given to the Unicorn when Kuon sent his son, Ichiro, to be trained amongst them. Searching the Shadowlands In the Shadowlands, Akikazu suffered from another nightmare where the Lords of Death told him he was the reincarnation of Moto Tsume whose soul had been purified to serve the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang. Akikazu and Taishuu continued their travel until they reached a ruined fort. Inside they found a strange ruby with a soul imprisoned. Then, they were surprised by two Lost samurai, Daigotsu Koshiro and the husk of Moto Tsume. Akikazu easily destroyed Koshiro, but when he was ready to confront his old body, Taishuu demanded that he flee with the ruby, to leave him to follow Tsume to see Daigotsu. Moto Tsume didn't want the ruby to be destroyed, so he accepted, but Akikazu was enraged. He finally accepted to return to Rokugan, because he knew his mission was to find the ruby, but he swore to kill Taishuu when they met again. Soul of Darkness, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Releasing the pure soul Moto Akikazu guessed a pure soul was trapped inside and studied the Ruby hard, seeking how to free it from the ruby. He forsook himself to such an extent that his spirit slipped away, near to die. The Shi-Tien Yen-Wang appeared and told the ruby could not be overcome save by honorable, noble sacrifice, just as Akikazu did, committed in giving his life to free the spirit trapped within it. The ruby disappeared and Iuchi Ietsuna, son of Iuchi Karasu the Doomseeker was released. Fate of the Ruby, by Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1169 Akikazu attended Winter Court in winter 1169-1170 at Kyuden Asako. He oversaw the plans for a new temple to the Shi-Tien Yen Wang alongside Asako Daimyo Asako Toshi. Toshi attempted to offer the Unicorn healers as aid for their upcoming war with the Lion Clan, in the Lion march to Shiro Moto, but all Akikazu could do was take the offer and present it to his lord. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan In 1170 the delegation he sent to aid in the construction of the temple was instrumental to expose the plans of the Dark Oracle of Earth Yasuki Nokatsu, and his following death. All Things Have a Price, by Lucas Twyman Studying with the Phoenix and Ox's horses At the Winter Court Akikazu impressed the Phoenix with his behavior, and Ide Eien was able to leverage that into an invitation for one of the Unicorn's shugenja to study with them for a time. Unicorno Champion Moto Chen decided to send Akikazu, for his intelligent and resourcefulness, and because Asako Toshi seemed to have a great deal of respect for his, helpful in dealing with the Phoenix for when the Unicorn moved into the Ox Clan lands. Small Gains, by Nancy Sauer Half the force went as part of Ide Eien's guard, the rest would be go with Akikazu. What Chen wanted was horses, and he was prepared to pay fairly for them. Plague In 1171 several Unicorn villages had been struck with plague, and despite the combined efforts of the best Unicorn shugenja no answer had been found. Akikaze was on site surveying the villagers. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Sensei An aged Akikazu became a sensei for the new generations, his Lady Moto Naleesh held him in high regard. Akikazu Sensei (Ivory flavor) External Links * Moto Akikazu (Enemy of My Enemy) * Moto Akikazu Exp (Test of Enlightenment) * Akikazu Sensei (Ivory) Category:Enlightened Category:Unicorn Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures